Divine election
Election of the Divine is done by the College of Clerics upon the death of the current Divine. Grand clerics are required to travel to Val Royeaux and convene until a new Divine is chosen. The vote must be unanimous. This page lists decisions that affect who is chosen as the Divine in Dragon Age: Inquisition. It contains major spoilers for the game and its epilogue. There are three candidates: Leliana, Cassandra and Vivienne (if recruited). The election system works very similarly to the approval system, but is completely separate from it. The candidates earn or lose points based on your choices throughout the game, and unlike the approval points, these are not indicated in any way to the player. Whoever accumulates the most points wins the election. If two candidates have the same number of points, Vivienne has a priority over both Cassandra and Leliana, Leliana has a priority over Cassandra. __TOC__ Support war table operation * Support Cassandra: * Support Vivienne: * There is no war table operation to support Leliana's candidacy Major choices In Hushed Whispers * "You're our allies." ("We would be honored to have you fight as allies at the Inquisition's side.") – Offer the rebel mages a full alliance. * "You're our prisoners." ("You will surrender yourselves as prisoners and conscripts of the Inquisition.") – Conscript the rebel mages into the service of the Inquisition. Champions of the Just * "Rebuild as our partners." ("Your Order is a symbol that holds the people's respect. That cannot die today.") – Ask the templars to join you as free allies. * "Then yield and serve us." ("There is no time. If the old Order is too broken to stand, then become knights under the Inquisition!") – Convince the templars to disband and become part of the Inquisition instead. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts Celene dead: * Gaspard and Briala: * Gaspard alone: Celene alive: * Public truce between all three: * Gaspard executed: * Gaspard spared: Here Lies the Abyss * "Help the Inquisition." ("You stay and do whatever you can to help.") – The Grey Wardens help the Inquisition. They may be vulnerable to corruption. * "Get out of Orlais." ("You leave.") – The Wardens are banished from Orlais. They do not help the Inquisition. Inquisitor speech * "I'll do it because it's right." ("This isn't about a greater message. We have an enemy and we have to stand together.") * "I will lead them to vengeance." ("Vengeance is what I want. For the lives taken, and the lies spoken.") * "I'll be a servant of faith." ("I will restore what Corypheus could never destroy. I am but a servant of the Light.") * "A dwarf/elf/Qunari will stand for us all." ("The Inquisition is for all.") * "I fight for order, not faith." ("Our concern must be the order and safety of this world. Not the next.") * "I'll set an example as a mage." ("With fear running rampant, they need to see a mage standing for what is right.") * "I'll do it for my own power." ("The Inquisition will be a force to rival any in Thedas. In my name.") Conversations Cassandra Cassandra and Giselle cut-scene after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts * "You'd be perfect." ("I think you'd make an excellent choice.") * "Maybe the Chantry should end." ("Perhaps the Chantry needs more than just change.") Do you want to be Divine? * "You'd make a good Divine." ("I think you'd make an excellent choice.") * "Forget the Chantry." ("I don't see why you think the Chantry is so worthy of reform.") * "Perhaps there's another way." ("There are other ways you can change things.") Leliana After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts * "The Chantry preached hate." ("It was the Chantry that taught people hate and fear.") (Follow-up to the Inquisitor saying "Let the Chantry sink.") After What Pride Had Wrought * "Why does change matter?" ("I don't see why you'd bother.") * "It's a noble goal." ("It is certainly something worth working for.") * "I'd support you." ("I think you would make a good Divine.") – Support Leliana as the new Divine. * "The world needs that Chantry." ("The world could certainly use the force for good you describe.") Vivienne Warm approval * "You hold the Divine to that?" ("If that's your standard for me, what does the Divine have to live up to?" Vivienne will say "Andraste and the Maker cast very large shadows.") After In Hushed Whispers/Champions of the Just * "We need mages in the Chantry." ("Mages shouldn't be kept out of the Chantry. Who knows the dangers of magic better than a mage?") * "We need the Circle back." ("The Circle has to be restored if we want to keep the peace.") Investigate ("Why oppose mage freedom?" - Requires low approval.) * "So teach them not to fear." ("It will take time, but people can learn not to fear magic.") * "They deserve what happens." ("They destroy themselves then, and they deserve it.") After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts * "You'd make a good Divine." ("Actually, I think you fit the criteria perfectly, Vivienne.") * "I agree." ("I think Cassandra would be best for the job.") * "What about Leliana?" ("Leliana might be a better choice than Cassandra, don't you think?") * "I'll make sure they do." ("A few words to the right people, and we can ensure no one objects to you taking the Sunburst Throne.") This option requires the Nobility perk. Josephine * (About grand clerics consolidating the Chantry's power instead of comforting the masses) "It's needed more than ever." ("The Chantry should be a place of hope, not another group scrambling for answers.") Mother Giselle After In Hushed Whispers/Champions of the Just * "The Chantry did terribly." ("It would be difficult for us to do worse.") After What Pride Had Wrought * "I hope so." ("The Temple of Mythal held knowledge safe for untold centuries. It would be tragic to lose it.") Dorian * (About the Chantry being a relic after, 'Are you religious?' is asked. Can be found within 'Investigate' after taking, 'The Imperium has a Chantry?' line of questioning. Available immediately upon recruiting him.) "I agree with you." ("I share your opinion, actually.") Notes * Players set on Leliana becoming their Divine should be aware of following: ** The option to actually activate/trigger Leliana as a true candidate doesn't happen until after her personal quest is complete. Her personal quest actually can take place very late in the game compared to her rivals. Take care when talking with Cassandra or Vivienne as you can ruin Leliana's chance very early in the game. When talking with Vivienne or Cassandra be sure to not select an option that supports them as Divine, try to avoid it or even outright say that you don't support them. ** There is no war table operation to support Leliana's candidacy, so leave the operations to support Vivienne or Cassandra open/uncompleted until the endgame. ** Your choices with Leliana in her personal quest and throughout the game will change her demeanor in the epilogue. There is a "compassionate" ending and a "ruthless" version. Make your conversation choices carefully and save often. * While the "support" operations add significant points, they do not need to be completed in order to make Cassandra or Vivienne Divine. Bugs * Whenever Leliana is supposed to lose 1 or 5 points, she gains them instead (for example, when banishing the Wardens). * Sometimes the wrong candidate is chosen, it is unclear what causes this. }} Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay Category:Guides